


Tinte und Tränen

by Elinetha (Regenengel)



Series: Zweifel und Zuversicht [1]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Angst, Depression, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drabble Series, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, coherent story, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Elinetha
Summary: Old Shatterhand versucht, von Winnetou loszukommen. Ihm geht es nicht gut dabei.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Nach dem Motto "Geschrieben wird auch mit Tinte!" setze ich den InkTober 2019 hier nicht mit gezeichneten Werken um, sondern mit geschriebenen. Ich erzähle in Drabbleform eine chronologische Geschichte.
> 
> Trigger-Warnung: Die Texte sind bis zum letzten Drittel der Geschichte ziemlich düster, dann geht es aber bergauf!

Dunkel glänzend schmiegt der Ring sich um meinen Finger, hält ihn in unnachgiebiger Fessel. Mit jedem Tag hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen meiner Dresdner Wohnung wächst der Kontrast zu meiner blassen Haut. Meine letzte Orientreise liegt viele Monate zurück, der letzte Ritt über die endlose Weite der Plains noch sehr viel länger. Ich plane nicht, jemals dorthin zurückzukehren, aber mein Herz zieht mich mit Macht zu jenem Menschen, der diese Gegend seine Heimat und mich seinen Blutsbruder nennt. Allein es darf nicht sein! Mit feuchten Augen löse ich Winnetous Haarsträhne von meinem Finger und lege sie behutsam zurück in die Dose.


	2. Mindless - Geistlos

Am Abend gehe ich in die Oper. Die Aussicht auf Gesellschaft anderer Menschen ist mir zwar zuwider, aber ich verdränge den Gedanken, rasiere mich sogar und schlüpfe in ein gebügeltes Hemd.

Auf dem Weg begegnet mir Luise Engel, die sich besorgt nach meinem Wohlergehen erkundigt. Ich murmele etwas von einer Grippe und eile weiter.

Noch vier weitere Male erzähle ich die Lüge an diesem Abend, empfinde kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, empfinde auch nichts, als die erste Arie erklingt oder als der Vorhang fällt und um mich Applaus aufbrandet. Das geistlose Stück vermochte es nicht, ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu bannen.


	3. Bait – Köder

Der Brief liegt auf der Anrichte und starrt mich an, lauert, wartet. Die Buchstaben wirken wie gemalt, kleine Kunstwerke, die meinen Namen formen. Nie hat er mich „Karl“ genannt, aber es ist unverkennbar Winnetous Handschrift.

Ich sitze auf einem Küchenstuhl und starre zurück, meine Hände zittern, mein Herz taumelt, ich bekomme kaum Luft. Ich fühle mich wie ein Fisch, der um einen Köder schwimmt und weiß, in welcher Gefahr er schwebt.

Aber ich bin kein Fisch, beiße nicht an. Am Abend beobachte ich, wie der ungeöffnete Umschlag sich in den Flammen des Kamins krümmt und mein Name zu Asche zerfällt.


	4. Freeze – Frieren

Seit mittlerweile fünf Monaten hätte ich bei ihm sein sollen. Wir haben uns am Grabe Nscho-tschis verabredet, doch ich kann den Gedanken an seine Schwester kaum ertragen.

Sie war so jung und so schön und ähnelte ihm so sehr. Sie hatte jemand Besseren verdient als mich, der, ohne es zu wissen, hoffte, sie eines Tages doch als Frau zu begehren, während der Bruder mir auf ewig verwehrt bliebe. Dieser selbstsüchtige Wunsch kostete Nscho-tschi und Intschu-tschuna das Leben.

Seitdem ist Winter geworden in meiner Seele und um mein Herz liegt eine dicke Eisschicht. Nur selten spüre ich noch, dass ich friere.


	5. Build – Bauen

Jahrelang habe ich an der Illusion gearbeitet, sie Stück für Stück aufgebaut – alles getan, um mich darin zu verlieren, zu täuschen, die Wahrheit zu verschleiern: Winnetou ist mein Bruder, unsere Freundschaft ist ein Fels, der uns im Sturm neuer Zeiten Halt gibt.

Aber eine Illusion ist wie ein Haus: Sie ist nur so stabil wie ihr Fundament. Das Fundament unserer Freundschaft wankt, bröckelt, schwindet mit jedem Blick, jeder Berührung, jedem Gedanken an ihn. Der Sturm tobt nicht um uns, er tobt in mir, und unsere Freundschaft ist kein haltender Fels, sie ist der Erdrutsch, der uns beide ins Verderben reißt.


	6. Husky – Heiser

Meine Stimme ist heiser.

Als die Träume häufiger wurden, mich selbst am hellen Tag heimsuchten, ging ich in den Wald, um zu schreien. Ich schrie mir den Schmerz und die Wut aus dem Leib, bis sich nur noch ein jämmerliches Krächzen über meine Lippen wand.

Als ich keine Kraft mehr zum Schreien hatte, kam die Verzweiflung. Ich wachte wimmernd auf, ich schlief schluchzend ein. Mein Hals war so eng, meine Stimme rau von all den vergeblichen Versuchen, die kläglichen Laute zurückzuhalten.

Als alle Tränen endlich geweint waren, verstummte mein Herz, verstummte meine Stimme. Auch Schweigen lässt eine Stimme heiser werden.


	7. Enchanted – Verzaubert

Ohne Vorwarnung steht mein Verleger vor der Tür und will wissen, wann denn mit neuen Abenteuern von Old Shatterhand zu rechnen sei. Gerade die Damenwelt sei ganz verzaubert von meinen Geschichten aus dem Wilden Westen, insbesondere Winnetous exotischer Schönheit.

Ein Lob wie ein Faustschlag.

Widerwillig muss ich eingestehen, dass neue Veröffentlichungen meiner finanziellen Situation zuträglich wären. Meine Ersparnisse neigen sich dem Ende zu, doch die Reiseberichte stocken in meiner Feder, selbst meine privaten Tagebücher bleiben zunehmend leer. Es gibt nichts, was sich zu erzählen lohnt.

Notfalls könne ich mir ja auch etwas ausdenken, sagt er. Der Vorschlag erscheint mir ungeheuerlich.


	8. Frail – Gebrechlich

Ein Besuch beim Arzt hat mir einen gebrechlichen Frieden beschert. Zwar konnte ich nicht offen berichten, wie es um mich steht – zu groß ist die Angst, man könnte mich in eine Anstalt einweisen –, mein Anblick schien aber genug zu offenbaren.

Die Tabletten wirken. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zuletzt so leicht in den Schlaf gesunken bin, und es ist ein schwerer, traumloser Schlaf. Es könnte der Durchbruch sein.

Doch die Freude darüber will sich nicht einstellen. Eine tiefe Mattigkeit hat sich in meinen Gliedern festgesetzt und eine innere Leere drückt mich zu Boden. So muss sich der Tod anfühlen.


	9. Swing – Schwingen

Es ist November, aber ich weiß nicht, welcher Wochentag. Donnerstag vielleicht oder Freitag. Ich glaube, es regnet. Es ist Nachmittag, vier Uhr siebenundzwanzig.

Meine Schwester Wilhelmine ist hier. Sie hat eingekauft; ein Stück Kuchen steht unangetastet vor mir auf dem Küchentisch, während sie kocht. „Du musst doch etwas essen“, sagt sie. Danach schweigen wir uns an. Ich spüre ihre Blicke und weiche ihnen aus, aber es geschieht nur noch aus Gewohnheit.

Ich betrachte den Kuchen, mein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Dann starre ich wieder auf das Pendel der Wanduhr: Links, rechts, links, rechts, links.

Es ist fünf Uhr zwölf.


	10. Pattern – Muster

Ich muss schreiben. Es ist eine existentielle Frage geworden. Nicht auf diese künstlerische Weise wie früher, als ich den innersten Drang verspürte, meine Seele dem geschriebenen Wort zu öffnen, sondern viel profaner: Ich brauche Geld, Schreiben ist mein Beruf.

Doch die Feder sträubt sich, kratzt über das Papier; die Worte wollen nicht fließen, dürfen es nicht. Mein Geist ist in Aufruhr wie lange nicht. Ich zwinge mich zu atmen, male bedeutungslose Muster, darf nicht aufgeben, suche verzweifelt Halt. Meine Lippen formen ein stummes Gebet, endlich werde ich ruhiger.

Als ich die Feder absetze, blickt mir Winnetou von dem Blatt entgegen.


	11. Snow – Schnee

Schnee hat die Welt verschlungen und mir langersehnte Ruhe geschenkt. Mein Blick reicht kaum bis zur Straße hinunter, so dicht fallen die Flocken. Niemand kommt mich bei diesem Wetter besuchen, kein Laut durchdringt die winterliche Stille, alles ist blank und starr, endlich Frieden.

Doch dann reißt die Wolkendecke auf und ein einzelner Lichtstrahl durchbricht das Grau. Ein mächtiger Zauber legt sich als funkelnder Schleier über die Welt und mich durchfährt eine plötzliche Sehnsucht. Ich presse die Nase an die kalte Scheibe, in meinem Herzen regt sich Hoffnung – bis die nächste Wolke mich wieder in die Kälte meiner ewigen Nacht zurückstößt.


	12. Dragon – Drache

In meiner Seele wohnt ein Monster, immer schon, hielt sich dort nur lange verborgen, wiegte mich in Sicherheit und wartete. In Winnetous Licht begann es sich schließlich zu regen, erhielt reiche Nahrung, wuchs heran. Jetzt flüstert der Drache mir giftige Lügen ins Ohr und speit Höllenfeuer in meine Adern. Hilflos winde ich mich in seinen Klauen. Mein Schmerz ist ihm Nahrung, meine Verzweiflung dient seinem Vergnügen. Er verbirgt sich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und in der Stille des Tages. Er umschleicht mich ungesehen, beobachtet mich, lauert. Ich kann ihn weder bannen noch töten. Denn der Drache bin ich selbst.


	13. Ash – Asche

Die Zeichnung von Winnetous ernsten Zügen liegt schon seit Tagen im Kamin, auf der kalten Asche seines Briefs. Allein ich bringe es nicht über mich, ein Feuer zu entzünden, wenngleich sein vorwurfsvoller Blick mich jeden Tag aufs Neue quält: „Warum hast du das getan?“, scheint er zu fragen. „Warum hast du meine Worte einfach ungelesen verbrannt? Warum bist du nicht gekommen, wie du es mir versprochen hattest? Ist mein Bruder unter die Feiglinge und Lügner gegangen?“

Seine stummen Worte schlagen mir blutige Wunden. Ich lasse den Schmerz zu, obwohl es gefährlich ist. Er erinnert mich daran, dass ich noch lebe.


	14. Overgrown – Überwuchert

Ungewohnt schwer liegt das Messer in meiner Hand, lässt mich zögern, die Klinge kühl an meiner Kehle.

Im Spiegel betrachte ich mein Gesicht, als hätte ich es noch nie gesehen. Wässrige Augen blicken mir aus dunklen Höhlen entgegen, gerötete Adern, geschwollene Lider. Mein Haar zu lang, strähnig; war da immer schon so viel Grau? Schmale Finger streichen über den seifenfeuchten Bart, der meine untere Gesichtshälfte überwuchert, spüren eingefallene Wangen, hervortretende Knochen. Ich sehe aus wie nach monatelanger Gefangenschaft.

Zaghaft taste ich weiter, erfühle jene Narbe, die Winnetou mir einst zufügte beim Versuch mich zu töten. Ich lege das Messer beiseite.


	15. Legend – Legende

Ich habe die Tabletten endgültig abgesetzt, halte die Stille in mir nicht mehr aus. Lieber vernichtender Schmerz als gar kein Gefühl, lieber täglich sterben als ewig gefangen in einer leeren Hülle.

Aber ich habe Angst: Angst vor dem Kampf, Angst vor der Niederlage, Angst vor dem Sieg. Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht mehr. Ich bin Old Shatterhand, Old Shatterhand kämpft!

Jahrelang habe ich diese Geschichte erzählt, habe sie sogar aufgeschrieben und veröffentlicht. Nun kann ich sie selbst nicht mehr glauben. Old Shatterhand als mutiger, unbezwingbarer Held? Das ist der Stoff aus Legenden. Mit der Wirklichkeit hat er nichts mehr gemein.


	16. Wild

Keuchend und schweißgebadet schrecke ich aus dem Schlaf. Ich habe von Winnetou geträumt, leidenschaftlich, ungehemmt, wild. Mein Körper steht in Flammen, schreit nach Erlösung. Danach wird mir übel. Kraftlos kauere ich mich neben dem Bett zusammen, schluchze, zittere, würge.

Später, viel später stolpere ich ins Arbeitszimmer. Wie von Sinnen beginne ich zu schreiben; die Worte strömen aus mir heraus, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, zügellos, unaufhaltsam, zerstörerisch; Tinte und Tränen.

Ich falte die Seiten zweimal, bevor ich sie in einen Umschlag stecke. Auf eine Notiz für meinen Verleger schreibe ich nur einen Satz: „Winnetou ist tot.“ Dann breche ich zusammen.


	17. Ornament

Als ich erwache, liege ich in einem Bett, einem fremden, kalten, nach Desinfektionsmittel riechenden Bett mit glatten Bezügen und zu harter Matratze. Es ist so hell, dass ich kaum blinzeln kann, alles ist weiß. Ich höre Stimmen, ohne die Worte zu verstehen. Jemand legt mir eine Hand auf die Stirn, hebt meine Augenlider, es schmerzt. Es schmerzt überall, alles schmerzt, das Blinzeln, das Atmen, das Liegen; ein Rütteln an meiner Schulter, die Worte jetzt lauter; dann wieder Dunkelheit.

Das zweite Mal bin ich allein. Ich starre an die stuckverzierte Decke des Krankenzimmers, betrachte die innig ineinander verschlungenen Ornamente und weine.


	18. Misfit – Sonderling

Eine Woche später holt Mutter mich aus dem Krankenhaus ab. Sie zieht mich in die Arme und will mich gar nicht mehr loslassen. Ich frage sie nicht, warum wir nach Ernstthal fahren oder wie es um meine Wohnung und meine Sachen steht – und auch nicht, ob man meinem Verleger den Brief geschickt hat.

Abends höre ich meine Eltern unten in der Stube streiten. Ein Sonderling in seinem Haus, ereifert sich Vater, warum sie mich nicht gleich in eine Irrenanstalt gebracht habe. Im Stillen gebe ich ihm Recht: Ich bin krank, ich gehöre hier nicht hin, gehöre überhaupt nirgends mehr hin.


	19. Sling – Schleudern

Ich nehme wieder regelmäßige Mahlzeiten zu mir und auch all die neuen Medikamente schlucke ich folgsam. Sie legen einen dumpfen Schleier über die Welt, können meine sterbende Seele aber nicht heilen. Mutter schickt mich spazieren, Vater zur Gartenarbeit. Frische Luft, Frühlingssonne und Bewegung tun meinem Körper sichtlich wohl, vollbringen allerdings keine Wunder. Immer wieder bittet Wilhelmine mich unter Tränen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Doch was gäbe es noch zu sagen?

Winnetou ist tot. Drei Worte durchbohren den Schleier und schleudern mich in tiefste Agonie, löschen jedes Licht, jede Wärme, jedes Glück.

Winnetou ist tot. Drei Worte, eine Lüge, keine Hoffnung.


	20. Tread – Schritt

Seit ich ins Haus meiner Eltern zurückgekehrt bin, spüre ich fortwährend Wilhelmines leichten Schritt um mich. Sie ist viel öfter hier, als ihrer noch kinderlosen Ehe guttut. Mutter sorgt sich deswegen, Vater schimpft. Ich schicke sie heim.

Am nächsten Tag ist Wilhelmine wieder da. Wie immer hält sie sich im Hintergrund, sitzt auf einem Stuhl im Garten und strickt, während ich die Saat ausbringe. In der Pause kocht sie mir Kaffee und setzt sich zu mir aufs Sofa. Sie erzählt ein paar Anekdoten aus Langenberg, dann schweigen wir gemeinsam. Beim Abschied umarmt sie mich fest und ich lasse es zu.


	21. Treasure – Schatz

Sie haben meine Wohnung ausgeräumt und alle Möbel verkauft. Wilhelmine kümmert sich um meine persönlichen Dinge, bringt mir meine Kleidung, ein paar Bücher, die Waffen. Ich weiß nichts mit ihnen anzufangen und schiebe sie kurzerhand unters Bett.

Schließlich legt Wilhelmine noch etwas vor mich auf das Nachttischchen. Mein Herz stolpert, dann beginnt es heftig zu schlagen. Es ist die Sardinenbüchse mit meinem Tagebuch! Meine Knie geben nach, ich sinke zu Boden, schiebe das Schatzkästchen auf und keuche erstickt: Winnetous Porträt blickt mir entgegen!

„Es lag im Kamin“, sagt sie sanft. „Ich dachte, bei seiner Locke sei es besser aufgehoben, nicht?“


	22. Ghost – Geist

Die Arbeit im sommerlichen Garten ist schweißtreibend geworden und ich bin dankbar für jede Pause. Wilhelmine gesellt sich mit einem Krug Wasser zu mir in den Schatten und mustert mich eine Weile von der Seite. Dann sagt sie: „Ich wusste immer, dass du anders bist, Karl.“

Ich zucke zusammen.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du. Du bist mein Bruder.“ Sie schenkt mir ein trauriges Lächeln. „Aber es ist, als wärst du gar nicht mehr richtig hier, als wärst du nur noch ein Geist.“ Sie ist blass, doch ihre Stimme und ihr Blick sind ganz fest. „Du musst dir verzeihen, Karl. Irgendwie.“


	23. Ancient – Uralt

Wie könnte man so etwas je verzeihen? Begierde in meinen Adern, glühende Lust, ganz tief in mir, lodernd, sengend, wie ein Schlund in meiner Brust, der alles verzehrt, zerfetzt, zersetzt, mich lockt, kein Halten, kein Rasten, mich zerreißt, zerschlägt, zermalmt, ich stürze, falle, zerspringe, erdrückende Schuld, ewiges Feuer, Qual, Verdamnis. Ich ringe nach Luft, glaube zu ersticken, der wohlbekannte Kampf, uralte Gebote, unveränderlich: Es ist ein Gräuel, schwere Sünde, wider die Natur, Teufelswerk! Es darf nicht sein! Du musst widerstehen, bleibe standhaft!

Ich will schreien, rennen, um mich schlagen – und schaffe doch nichts davon, wimmere nur leise in ihren Armen.


	24. Dizzy – Schwindelig

Wilhelmine bleibt bei mir, auch in den kommenden Wochen, erträgt meine Verzweiflung, meine Angst, meine Leere. „Ich verstehe von solchen Dingen nichts“, sagt sie einmal, „aber es kann nicht richtig sein, dass du dich so quälst.“

„Es ist nicht richtig, zu begehren, wonach es mich verlangt“, korrigiere ich sie und sie schüttelt nur ratlos den Kopf.

Ein anderes Mal – ich habe mich beim Holzhacken verletzt und sie voller Wut angeschrien – fragt sie aufgebracht: „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie es _ihm_ dabei geht?“

Ich starre sie an, meine Fäuste immer noch bebend. Die Frage bringt den Himmel über mir zum Wanken.


	25. Tasty – Lecker

„Winnetou ist tot!“

„Unsinn“, sagt sie und nimmt mich beim Arm. Es klingt, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Jungen schimpfen. „Das hast du dir ausgedacht, Karl. Keine Sekunde glaube ich dir diese Geschichte, hörst du? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Dein Herz glaubt sie auch nicht.“

Heftig schüttle ich den Kopf. „Mine, er ist ja nicht einmal Christ! Wenn er nun auch noch mit einem anderen Mann …“

Sie seufzt, dann strafft sie die Schultern. „Wir gehen jetzt ins Haus und du probierst erst einmal von meinem Butterkuchen, der ist nämlich wirklich lecker. Und dann … dann reden wir, Karl!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Schreibprogramm zählt "..." als Wort, ich tue das nicht.


	26. Dark – Dunkel

Später liege ich wach und starre blicklos ins Dunkel meines Zimmers. Was habe ich getan? Winnetou ist gewiss in entsetzlicher Sorge um mich, allein, vielleicht in Gefahr, aber nicht tot, _nicht tot_!  
  
Ich wälze mich im Bett herum, die Laken kleben an meiner Haut; es ist eine schwülwarme Nacht Ende August.  
  
Schließlich schleiche ich mich hinaus in den Garten und lege mich ins Gras. Um mich herum so viel Leben, über mir die unendlichen Sterne. Ich lausche den Zikaden, fühle den Atem der Natur, spüre die Gegenwart Gottes mit plötzlicher Gewissheit und werde ganz ruhig.  
  
Dann vernehme ich menschliche Schritte.


	27. Coat – Mantel

„Scharlih“, sagt er.

Nur meinen Namen und mein Panzer zerspringt. Ich atme, ich lebe, ich bin. Bin für mehrere Herzschläge nur Gefühl: Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit, bin ganz Liebe. _Liebe_, denke ich erstaunt, _Liebe ist das Wort!_ Wie ein Mantel hüllt sie uns ein, entrückt uns für einen kostbaren Moment der Welt.

Ich spüre, wie meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllen. Langsam laufen sie mir über das Gesicht und sickern ins Gras. Es liegt keine Bitterkeit in ihnen, keine Verzweiflung, keine Trauer.

Winnetou sieht still auf mich hinab und sein Blick sagt mir alles, was ich wissen muss.

„Verzeih“, flüstere ich dennoch.


	28. Ride – Fahrt

Wir sitzen einander gegenüber im Gras und ich kann mich nicht sattsehen an ihm, kann kaum fassen, dass er tatsächlich hier ist, in Ernstthal, bei mir! In meiner Erinnerung ist er weniger schmal und weniger blass. Wie gern würde ich glauben, dass die lange Fahrt dafür verantwortlich ist oder dass das Mondlicht mir einen Streich spielt. Es spiegelt sich in seinen dunklen Augen, die mich unverwandt anschauen. _Winnetou, mein Freund, mein Bruder!_ Meine Seele drängt zu ihm, die Hände wollen ihn fassen, doch wagen es nicht. Wenn ich ihn jetzt berühre, sind wir beide verloren! Schaudernd wende ich mich ab.


	29. Injured – Verletzt

Ich fühle Winnetous suchenden Blick und weiß, dass er Antworten verdient. Wie sehr muss er sich gesorgt, wie sehr muss ich ihn verletzt haben! Aber ach, welche Worte könnte es geben für das, was ich so lange und so mühevoll in mir verschlossen hielt? Es jetzt ans Licht zu holen, es zu betrachten und zu benennen scheint mir ganz und gar unmöglich. Ich habe eine neue Schuppe des Drachen gesehen, kurz nur, aber hell, schillernd, bunt. Vielleicht ist er mehr als das Monster, für das ich ihn hielt.

„Scharlih?“, fragt Winnetou leise. „Was hat dich so getroffen, dich so verletzt?“


	30. Catch – Fangen

„Ich wollte nur, dass es aufhört. Ich dachte, wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehe, würde es endlich aufhören. Aber mit jedem Tag fern von dir wollte ich dir nur noch näher sein. Sehr viel näher.“ Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen, schaue ihn an: „Verboten nah.“

„Scharlih …“ Seine Stimme ist ganz rau. Er hebt eine Hand, zögert, lässt sie wieder sinken. „Wovor genau hast du Angst?“

„Mich zu verlieren“, murmele ich erstickt. „Ich bin mir so unendlich fremd geworden.“ Schon wieder füllen sich meine Augen mit Tränen, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Doch als sie fallen, fängt er sie auf.


	31. Ripe – Reif

Seine Daumen streichen über meine Wangen, sein Blick hält mich fest. „Und doch bist du immer noch Scharlih. Mein Bruder. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern.“

Ich nicke, kann nicht aufhören zu weinen und lasse mich schließlich in seine Arme ziehen. „Du hast mir so gefehlt, Winnetou“, flüstere ich an seinem Hals.

Er drückt mich an sich, bis ich seinen Herzschlag hören kann, und wispert zurück: „Du mir auch, Scharlih.“

Über uns im Apfelbaum überzieht ein rötlicher Schimmer zart die ersten Früchte. Noch sind sie nicht reif, doch der Herbst wird kommen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht weiter! Im Mai 2020 ist die Fortsetzung "Schwur und Lüge" erschienen.


End file.
